Remotely operated self-propelled devices are typically operable by way of analog or digital controller devices that communicate a limited amount of preconfigured commands. Such commands typically involve signaled radio frequency communications to accelerate and maneuver the self-propelled device. Furthermore, wearable device technology in consumer electronics is rapidly being integrated into routine user activities, such as sporting activities, content viewing or browsing, and task-oriented activities (e.g., gaming).